Heero vs. The Perfect Weapon
by Dark Star4
Summary: Heero 'goes against' the perfect weapon.... what if he falls into its charming trap... how is Christmas going to be this year. Find out in this short fic. H/H


Heero vs. The Perfect Weapon  
By: Katsuya Maxwell  
  
Well, this is another short fic, and it's about Hotaru/Heero for those who like this couple. I am working on a Michiru/Quatre one but I need ideas. The end of this may not be what you will expect but I ran out of ideas. Hotaru is like in the beginning of the Sailor Moon episodes when she appears. She's a kind person and stuff. Please R/R! Enjoy.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cold of that night nipped at Heero's nose as he walked a walk of someone sentenced to death. Christmas was something he despised more than the ever annoying Relena. Everyone was cheerful and happy, their cheeks as rosy as roses, their faces seemed like a blur of smiling faces. No matter the weather, none could surpass his coldness which he carried with him like he carried his gun. His icy blue eyes glanced at the back of someone's head and for a split second he was filled with a hope, that of a child whom got just what he asked for and more. But as quick as a fire extinguished, that small spark died down forever.   
  
A few Christmas's earlier he had met a young woman around his age that made his heart of concrete, crack straight down the center. Her skin was as pale as the snow that fell gaily on the tongue of a merry child, her eyes were an intelligent and beautiful deep purple that sparkled when she laughed. She taught him how to care for others and took him to help the needy, even thought he protested a few times. Her laughter still rang in his ears as he was hugged by a 6-year-old girl. He was sure in the mornings when he woke up that she must have been a dream from the night before, but when he saw her sparkling like an angel under the moon holding his present, he was sure she was no dream.   
  
Why didn't she tell me, he remembered thinking many times after he found out about her sickness. Couldn't she have trusted me, Heero thought, I would have done everything to have helped her.   
  
*Flashback*  
"I'm sorry, Heero, but she won't make it through. She has some sickness that has been feeding off of her since she was a small girl. There is nothing they can do to help her," Duo said looking at his bud. Heero glared at him, and marched into the hospital room she was in, locking the door shut behind him. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded in an angry tone. "I didn't want you to be worried. I knew if I told you you would not have let me run around and enjoy myself," the elfin girl replied without looking at him. She stared at the window, a single tear escaping amethyst prisons as she watched the small snowflakes dance outside.   
  
"You knew you were going to die and you didn't bother telling me! I'm not worried Hotaru! I'm.... I'm..... UGH! Die if you want, it's your life and you don't want to be saved!" Heero shouted in a rage. He knew he had hurt her feelings, and he was about to apologize but his cold emotions got in the way. He yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him, walking stoically out of the hospital, and to the park.   
  
Minutes later, Heero heard footsteps and knew Trowa was behind him. "Heero..." Trowa trailed off. Heero knew what he was going to say before Trowa even spoke. His angel was dead and he probably killed her more than her sickness did. For the first time in Heero's life he felt pain and heartless.   
*Flashback Ended*  
  
Heero walked into the mansion and took off his coat and gloves, then walked into the dining room. It was dark, but he didn't mind the dark, it was part of him. As soon as he stepped in, the lights went on and a group of people stood in the giant sized dining room. "Merry Christmas man!" Duo shouted in cheer. Everyone was dressed in formal clothing, holding glasses of wine. Why are they going to do that when they know that I know about this, Heero thought dismally. Heero was dress in his tuxedo already so he just stepped away from the spreading large groups and onto the balcony. He began thinking about the first time he met Hotaru, and the way she just surprised him.   
  
"Yo Heero. J-man wants to chat with ya," Duo said. Heero grunted once and walked inside to meet J in the study room. When he walked in, the room was warm and smelled of a woman's perfume. Dr. J was standing in the corner, next to a huge armchair, laughing heartily. "Heero, I would like you to get acquainted with your new mission. This is Treize's long forgotten niece and you have to protect her from OZ," J said. He left the study and Heero waited until the old goat closed the front door and left the mansion.   
  
"What's your name?" Heero asked monotonously. "Have you forgotten me already Heero?" a soft voice replied. His eyes widened as a ring slowly rolled its way across the floor and stopped in front of him. He picked it up and examined it with silence. "Where did you get this?" he demanded. "It was given to someone that died and I now hold possession of it," the voice said. He recognized this ring, it was the ring he gave Hotaru when he asked her to stay with him forever. She kept the ring but never answered that day nor the next.... the next day she had....died.   
  
The figure stood up and approached him slowly, a sad smile playing on her lips. "Hello Heero Yuy," Hotaru said quietly. She was in a black satin dress with gloves that reached to her elbows, and her eyes sparkled with its own fire that seemed nearly gone. Heero dropped the ring and looked at her with love than anger. "You were dead," he said angrily. She turned her head and replied, "I hated lying to you about that. I had to fake it and the doctor was my father who was Treize's brother."   
  
He seemed to melt into water when he saw that he made her cry for the second time. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He placed his hand under her chin and made her face him. Their got closer together as they kissed a long, passionate kiss. He bent down and picked up the ring that fell from his hands.   
  
He kneeled down upon one knee and looked up at her. Feeling somewhat foolish, he decided to try it again anyways. "Hotaru, I don't know any words that could describe the way my heart soars when you are near or the way I feel somewhat like a real person, but that's okay. I don't know how else to say this my Firefly, but I love you and I would die a thousand painful deaths, then be apart from you. So, I ask for your hand in marriage. Will you please marry me?" Heero asked looking at Hotaru. His Prussian blue eyes looked at her with hope and she kneeled down and gave him a kiss on the lips as she slipped the ring on her finger. "That looks like it was successful!" Duo exclaimed from the doorway.   
  
The couple parted and each pulled out a gun, glaring at Duo. They each shot a bullet at Duo's head but Duo, anticipating this, ducked making the bullet hit the wall. "We're leaving already!" Duo said. He directed the large crowd away from the study and closed the doors, with a grin.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And so readers, that is how the perfect soldier lost a battle to the perfect weapon, a woman. For if there is nothing more perplexing than a high tech program and, can't forget, Wufei, it would have to definitely be woman! I hope you have enjoyed my Christmas tale about them. Merry Christmas to all and yeah," Duo says to everyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, Duo was telling this story you this story so.... ^-^' I hope you enjoyed this fic. 


End file.
